Bosei Kadō
by Ode-chan
Summary: -Ranma, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pronuncio la chica. - Claro Akane, ¿qué pasa?- -En serio quieres que sea un ama de casa dócil-  Situado despues del Tomo 29 del Manga


_Este fic esta ubica después del incidente del entre las gemelas que querían acabar con Shampoo en el Tomo 29, es una de esas tontas cosas que me imagino que pudieron a haber pasado pero que lamentablemente no, así que Rumiko-sensei toma nota…XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bosei Kadō<strong>_

_by Ode chan_

Luego de la larga pelea con las gemelas Link y Pink, además de una rápida recuperación de piernas rotas, Ranma y Akane disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde de sábado en el Dojo Tendo. Cada habitante de la casa se encontraba sumergido en su propia actividad, Kasumi preparaba la cena, Soun y Genma jugaban uno de sus interminables partidos de shōgi, Nabiki con su ábaco calculando sus ganancia de la semana, Happosai había salido a su casería habitual y los más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban tranquilamente conversando en el tejado, aunque hacia bastante rato que un silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos. Fue Akane quien decidió romperlo.

_**-Ranma, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-**_ pronuncio la chica lentamente

_**- Claro Akane, ¿qué pasa?- **_

_**- Bueno... Es que... Quisiera saber porque intentaste ponerme las bosei kadō de las lunáticas de Link y Pink. En serio quieres que sea un ama de casa dócil, así como Kasumi- **_Akane sonaba bastante preocupada por el asunto.

_**-Yo... Bueno... Este...-**_ Ranma estaba en aprietos no sabía que decir, en realidad si sabía pero no como decirlo sin recibir un golpe en el intento. Entonces fue salvado por la campana.

_**- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane!, la cena esta lista-**_ era la dulce voz de Kasumi que los alertaba para que fueran a cenar

_**- Vamos Akane la cena esta lista y no quiero que se enfrié-**_ Ranma salto con agilidad del tejado dejando un poco aturdida a la peli-azul.

_**- Pero... Pero -**_ balbuceo la chica antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro de resignación _**- Creo que nunca podre saber lo que en realidad Ranma espera de mí- **_

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre, entre peleas y personas comiendo con tranquilidad, la única diferencia era cierta mirada de decepción en Akane que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma, ella merecía una contestación y el por primera vez estaba dispuesta a dársela. Al terminar de comer la familia se dispersó por la casa nuevamente y el chico de la trenza subió al tejado para aclarar sus pensamientos un momento _**- No soy bueno hablando. Seguramente metería la pata y Akane se enojaría conmigo. Como darle una contestación sin cometer un error-**_ pensó el chico y en un instante tuvo una idea. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue a su habitación y busco lápiz y papel no sabía utilizar bien las palabras habladas pero sabía que escritas no le iría tan mal, así que se dispuso a escribir.

Akane acaba de salir de un relajante baño y se preparaba para descansar cuando un papel sobre su escritorio llamo su atención.

_Espero que esto conteste tu pregunta_

_Un artista marcial como yo no necesita como esposa a la típica ama de casa, lo que necesita es una marimacho violenta que pueda ser dulce cuando quiera y que aunque sus habilidades culinarias no sean muy buenas que digamos y este mejorando a un paso muy lento pero firme sea capaz de permitir que su bien parecido esposo cocine para ella, si es que por algún motivo antes del matrimonio ella no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo._

_Att. Saotome Ranma_

A pasar de que prácticamente volvía a insultaría por su cocina, Akane logro entender entre líneas que lo que Ranma quería decir es que la prefería tal y como ella era y eso la hacía sentir muy contenta. **-**_**Esta noche creo seguro tendré dulces sueños-**_ pensó la chica mientras ponía el papel bajo su almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la peli-azulado se había levantado con el mejor humor del mundo, fue al baño, se aseo, cambio su ropa y saludo a su familia con un efusivo _**-¡Ohayo!-**_

_**- Veo que hoy estas de buen humor hija- **_dijo Soun mientras leía su periódico.

_**- Los más probable que soñó con Ranma, haciéndole ciertas cositas prohibidas- **_hablo con perspicacia Nabiki apareciendo tras de ella dirigiendo a su lugar en la mesa. Akane solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana, sin embargo esos comentarios no empañarían tan fácil su buen humor.

_**- Oh Akane, podrías ir al Dojo y decirle a Ranma que el desayuno está listo- **_dijo Kasumi mientas comenzaba a servir el desayuno as los ya presentes

_**- Claro Kasumi, ahora voy- **_

En el Dojo Ranma lanzaba golpes a su oponente fantasma cuando la figura de Akane llamo su atención.

_**- Ranma -**_ hablo la chica mientras caminaba en dirección del chico hasta que se detuvo a unos escasos dos pies de distancia _**- Kasumi dice que valla a desayunar-**_

**- Perfecto ya tenía hambre, dile que me voy a dar un baño y después...- **el chico no pudo terminar porque los labios de la mujer que tenía frente a él se habían posado de lleno sobre los de él y les proporcionaban el beso más dulce y tierno que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra. El beso a pesar de ser corto no dejo de ser intenso y cuando el chico despertó de su trance se encontraba solo en pleno Dojo y tenía una notita entre sus manos.

_Una marimacho violenta como yo quisiera que su futuro esposo en vez de insultarla por su cocina la alentara un poco más y que si es necesario ella estaría dispuesta a que su egocéntrico esposo le cocinara si él permite que su inteligente esposa entrene de vez en cuando con él para ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades._

_Att. Tendo Akane_

El chico sonrió_**- Eso es algo que podríamos negociarlo-**_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la salida del Dojo, debía apresurares con su baño ya que un buen desayuno y una hermosa prometida lo estaban esperando.

Ahora si estaba demostrado Ranma Saotome era mucho mejor con las letras que con las palabras y ese beso era suficiente comprobarlo. 

* * *

><p><em>Cosas Que Quiero Decir:<em>

_OMG! Estaba releyendo mis fics pendientes a ver si los podía adelantar y saben que me lleve la sorpresa de que este ya estaba terminado, pero no se preocupen ya me auto castigue por eso. Ahora si mis verdaderos comentarios, como se habrán dado cuenta (si han leído otros de mis fics) me encanta que Ranma y Akane se comuniquen por notitas (no se preocupen que por ahora no hay más ninguno así XD) el hecho de que me guste es que yo soy así, me es mucho más fácil escribir lo que quiero decir que hablarlo y dado el hecho de que Ranma cada vez que abre la boca mete la pata le he prestado mi don de la escritura un par de veces (y a Akane también porque es la única manera de que pueda mantener la compostura sin golpear a Ranma). En fin espero que le haya gustado, ya saben el botón de reviews está más adelante así que presiónenlo y déjenme sus impresiones si quieren hacerme feliz y animarme a que siga publicando más de mis historias. _


End file.
